batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Croc (Batman: Arkham Asylum)
"Tick tock. Feed the croc!" - Killer Croc Biography Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Height: 11 ft Weight: 580 pounds Attributes: *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level *Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time *An intense hatred of humanity *Cannibalistic ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Killer Croc was one of the many inmates of Arkham Asylum at the time of the Joker's takeover. He resided in the sewer system of Arkham where the staff fed him meat and just tried to "forget about him". When Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit, Killer Croc was being escorted by some of the staff (Including Louie Green), with a shock collar around his neck to keep him under control. Croc spotted Batman and claimed that he would hunt him down very soon. He was then taken back to his lair by a number of asylum security personnel when the Joker took control of the Asylum. He saw Batman passing by a locked door adjacent to the sewer. Croc punched the door's window, claiming that he would get Batman soon. Eventually, Batman was forced to enter Croc's lair in order to retrieve the antidote to the 'Titan' drug, which the Joker was experimenting with on some of the patients. Batman soon learned of the antidote's location after a discussion with Poison Ivy. He then followed another villain, the Scarecrow, down into the sewers who threatened to dump his fear gas into the water supply, which would lead straight to the Gotham River. Before he could do so, however (unaware to Scarecrow that the Arkham sewers was Killer Croc's new cell), Croc jumped out of the water and grabbed Scarecrow, thinking that he was a lone security guard or inmate. Batman attempted to subdue Croc by activating his shock collar with a batarang. Croc flinched for a moment before jumping back into the water, dragging Scarecrow down with him. Batman made his way to Croc's lair, where Croc attacked him several times, only to be foiled by Batman activating his shock collar with batarangs. Eventually, Croc cornered Batman at the entrance of the lair and charged at him. Unbeknownest to him, Batman had laced the floor with explosive gel and detonated it as Croc ran across it. Croc then plummeted into the water below, vowing revenge on Batman. In one of the three alternate endings after the credits, Killer Croc emerges from the water by Arkham's docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. Patient Interviews thumb|299px|right|Killer Croc's patient interview tapes. 'Tape One' *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' "Is he here yet?" *'Aaron Cash:' "He? You're kidding me, right? That thing's not a man." (Killer Croc enters the room.) *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' "My G***!'' *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Hello. My name is Doctor Gretchen Whistler. Do you understand me?" *'Killer Croc:' "Yeah, I hear you b****... So, when's dinner? I'm getting hungry." 'Tape Two' *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Taped patient session two, Patient's name: Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc." *'Killer Croc:' "So is this the part where you try and reason with me? Find out why I did it, Doc?" *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "We're here to help you, Mr. Jones." *'Killer Croc:' "You got a cure for me then, Doc? Can you make me... normal?" *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Normal is a poor choice of words. No one is really normal, are they?" *'Killer Croc:' "Figured as much. So how about this Doc? You let me go now, and I won't eat you." *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "You don't really eat people. It's just an urban myth." *'Killer Croc:' "You think? (Croc laughs) Keep believing that, Doc." 'Tape Three' *'Aaron Cash:' "Sit down and shut up!" *'Killer Croc:' "You think I'm scared of you, Cash? I've got your scent. you're..." (Killer Croc is electrocuted by shock collar) *'Aaron Cash:' "And I've got yours too. Know what? It stinks. Carry on, Doc." *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Please don't do that again, Mr. Cash. It's not helping. I'm sorry about the collar, but what can we do if you insist on hospitalizing three guards?" *'Killer Croc:' "Strap on whatever you like, Doc. This thing just tickles. I'm happy to wait here. Wait for the Bat. He'll be back and I'll kill him. Then Cash. Then you." *'Aaron Cash:' "In your dreams. Now get up. Now!" 'Tape Four' *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Patient interview. Waylon Jones. Progress has been slow. What happened back in that house?" *'Killer Croc:' "Just business." *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Business? What kind of business practices result in a house full of mutilated corpses?" *'Killer Croc:' "I don't like having my time wasted. Someone doesn't pay, they need a lesson. They owed me." *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "So you killed them. Tore up their bodies. The police never found all the pieces." *'Killer Croc:' "They should have looked in the sewers." *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Are you saying you hid them there?" *'Killer Croc:' "After a while. Usually takes about 8 hours." *laughs* *'Aaron Cash:' "Time to go, Croc. Get up!" 'Tape Five' *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Patient interview, Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc. Last night the patient was pacified after a break out attempt. Guard Aaron Cash is in hospital. Reports state that the patient attacked Cash and in the struggle consumed his left hand. Cash is lucky to be alive. He lost a lot of blood." *'Killer Croc:' "Me too, I nearly choked on that bony hand of his." *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "That's disgusting. He could have died." *'Killer Croc:' "He's just food to me. And once I get a taste, I want the rest of the meal. You know what I mean?" *'Dr. Gretchen Whistler:' "Get him out of here, Now!" (Security guards begin to drag Croc away.) *'Killer Croc:' "Got your scent too, lady! I'll see you around. Tick tock, Tick tock." Psychological profile (by Dr. Penelope Young) Psychological Profile: Jones was born with a rare mutation that created a series of physical disfigurements which have worsened intensely with age. His skin his green and scaly and his body has grown to grotesque proportions. While these disfigurements are unquestionably the sources of Jones's various psychological disorders, his intense misanthropy seems to also derive from an understably difficult childhood which included alcoholic relatives and social rejection by his peers. He increasingly embraces an animalist, subhuman conception of self. Additional notes ''' "His acute misanthropy makes him difficult to treat, he refuses to respond to socialization, reacting only when he is acknowledged as a dangerous beast, which is clearly how he views himself. It may be that his physical disfigurements are so severe, he will never be able to truly integrate into human society. This challenge is made clear by repeated (and occasionally successfull) attempts to maim and kill the asylum's orderlies and doctors." '''SPECIAL ENMITY WITH GUARD NAMED AARON CASH. Trivia *If the player makes Batman move about after Killer Croc comes out of the elevator to spot him, Killer Croc's head will follow him no matter where Batman moves about. *In the beginning of the game, Joker can be heard saying, "Tick-tock, tick-tock, is that a crocodile I hear?" This is a nod to Disney's Peter Pan animated movie, which features a crocodile that at one point swallowed a clock, causing people around it to hear the infamous ticking as it drew near. *Aaron Cash's missing hand is also a nod to Peter Pan. *In Dr. Young's notes, Penguin's signature is seen at the top of his page, where Killer Croc is seen as strong, cannibalistic monster, who is probably good security, both in the sewers and on the mainlands. There is no collar in Arkham City, due to the "No Cell Policy," so he is free to run amuck. *To add to this, he can control his cannibalistic side, only because he is the mob money business, as stated in his interview, and Penguin is known for being one of the top mobsters. Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters